The Puppet Master
by CeeBoo
Summary: When a new Opast called 'The Puppet Master' abducts Yuki, the Zweilts thought that it would be difficult to get him back, but not this difficult. This Puppet Master wants not only to kill them all, but use Yuki to do so. Rated T for violence, blood, angst and gore. Implied Luka/Yuki and other pairings. Slight Yaoi in the future. R&R and I might continue.
1. Chapter 1: It Starts

**A/N**: *shakes fist in air* damn you plot bunnies! You only show up when I have to finish my old stories! Lord knows I can't resist a plot bunny...Ugh… But here I am typing it anyways. Hope you all enjoy!

**Summary**: When a new Opast called 'The Puppet Master' abducts Yuki, the Zweilts thought that it would be difficult to get him back, but not this difficult. This Puppet Master wants not only to kill them all, but use Yuki to do so. Violence, blood, angst and gore. Implied Luka/Yuki and other pairings. Slight Luze/OC.

**The Puppet Master**

"Yuki!" Touko called up the staircase, "Hurry up! Breakfast is already ready!"

"Coming!" Yuki called as he grabbed his stuff and exited the room, finding that Luka was waiting across the hall for him. He shot a gentle smile at the duras, and it was returned as they made their way down the long hall in comfortable silence, before the duras spoke up.

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept great, thanks," Yuki let out a yawn, contradicting his statement and he blushed a light red, "I guess I'm still drowsy though," he admitted and rubbed the back of his head lightly.

"I could feel how unsettled and tense you were feeling last night," Luka told him as they walked down the staircase, their hips bumping together unconsciously, "Was something bothering you?"

Yuki felt a flush come to his cheeks, Luka could always tell when he's feeling disturbed or tense about something. Last night he found himself tossing and turning for hours upon hours, the sleep he got was great, until his alarm woke him up for school. He wasn't sure why he was up so late, but he suddenly got a really bad feeling when he got out the shower. A feeling that something horrible was coming.

He got the same feeling before Tsukumo was attacked some time ago.

Maybe he should tell Luka about it?

Then again, none of the Zweilts were separated from each other last night; maybe his mind was just playing tricks on him. Plus, he didn't want to worry Luka over nothing.

"It's nothing," the teen reassured the duras as they entered the dining hall, "I just felt a bit restless last night."

Luka looked like he didn't quite believe him, but nodded and dropped the subject.

"Good morning Yuki-chan!" Touko greeted him.

"Morning," Tsukumo greeted him as well as he took his seat at the table.

"Morning," Yuki greeted them back, "Where are the others?"

"Senshirou is helping out in the kitchen, and Kuroto is with him. Hotsuma and Shusei both went to school already, and Sairi and Lia still haven't come down for breakfast yet," Touko answered, taking her seat next to her younger brother.

"Ah, I see," Yuki looked at his hands, clasped firmly in his lap.

"Are you okay, Yuki?" Tsukumo asked the teen worriedly, "You seem distracted."

"Ah, it's nothing."

Just then, Touma, Senshirou, and Kuroto all entered the dining hall. Breakfast was served, and soon they were all eating, except for Luka, who stood quietly behind Yuki with his arms crossed over his chest. His demeanor showed that he was deep in thought about something, and was quiet all during breakfast. Even when Lia finally made her appearance and greeted everyone as loudly as usual, he didn't even twitch.

Once breakfast was over, all the high schoolers grabbed their bags and headed out the front door. Yuki said his goodbyes to Luka, and they shared a small moment of gazing at each other, before Yuki turned and caught up with the other Zweilts, who were waiting for him.

"The way you and Luka look at each other is soooo freakin' adorable!" Lia was gushing on the way to school, "Why don't you ever look at me like that, Yuki-chan?" she asked with a slight pout.

"Quit heckling him, Lia!" Kuroto interrupted as Yuki grew a bright red and stared in bewilderment at the girl, his mouth opening and closing but nothing coming out, much like a fish.

While Lia and Kuroto argued, Touko skipped ahead and hooked her arm unto Yuki's, "Listen, Yuki," she says, sounding both serious and concerned, "I don't know what's bothering you, but you know you can talk to any of us about it, right?"

Yuki gulped and awkwardly looked away from her, his palms getting sweaty, "N—nothing's wrong," he stammered as they approached their school, "I just didn't get much sleep last night, I guess I'm still a little bit out of it," he admitted. It wasn't entirely a lie, but the lack of sleep wasn't the cause of his out-of-if-ness…

Touko stared at him, studying his face carefully before she shrugged her shoulders, "If you say so."

At last, they got to their school. The Zweilts dispersed, Kuroto going off to the first year room, and Yuki following him. Touko and Tsukumo went off together, and Lia disappeared in a sea of boys. She always got flocked by them where ever she went in the school, not that she minded. She must like all the attention.

Yuki sat through his classes like a zombie. The feeling of dread he was getting last night, it was getting stronger and stronger. It almost made him want to vomit.

He had to actually excuse himself to the nurse's office and lie down so he could recollect himself and calm his thoughts down, his hands were shaking uncontrollably, the nurse made him lie down and rink a cup of water. Despite how horrible he was feeling, he eventually drifted off into a deep, but troubled sleep.

* * *

Yuki was woken up by the sound of voices; he slowly was brought back into reality, drowsiness making him wake up more slowly than usual.

"Shut up, Hotsuma! You'll wake him up!"

"You're the one yelling, Kuroto!"

"If you both don't stop, I'll make you two leave."

"WHAT?! He started it! The prick is small but loud!"

"You wanna try saying that again, you fire-happy prick!?"

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Yuki almost chuckled at the sounds of Kuroto, Hotsuma, and Shusei. He wasn't sure why they were arguing, but once they noticed that Yuki's eyes were open, they all stopped arguing and looked down at him.

"Are you feeling okay, Yuki?" Shusei asked and knelt down beside him, pressing a palm to the other's forehead.

"I—I'm fine, I was just feeling dizzy—"

"You slept through the whole school day Yuki," Hostuma frowned as he came up on the other side of the bed, "If ya weren't feeling well then ya didn't have to come to school, idiot."

"Hotsuma, watch your mouth," Shusei chastised him as he removed his hand from Yuki's forehead, "You're not warm, but let's get you home. Think you can make it to the entrance of the school?"

"Entrance?"

"Yeah, we called Luka and asked him to drive you home today," Kuroto explained and shoved his hands into his pockets, "Touko and Tsukumo are still on campus, but they're in a meeting they can't get out of. Lia headed home already, she wasn't told that you were still at school."

Yuki sighed, "I'm sorry for causing such trouble," he apologized, his cheeks burning as he slid out from under the covers and attempted to stand. But he stood a little bit too fast and nearly lost his balance.

"Don't apologize," Hotsuma scolded him and grabbed him before he could fall, steadying him, "You should probably sleep a little more once we get home."

"Yeah, that sunds good," Yuki agreed as the four of them left the nurse's office. Yuki thanked the nurse and apologized for being there for so long before they finally made their way through the halls and out the school. Hotsuma and Kuroto were arguing again by the time they reached the entrance of the school, but Yuki's attention was redirected to something—well, someone else.

Luka was dressed in all black, as usual. He wore a black button up shirt with the sleeves torn off, black jeans, and black combat boots. He looked almost too gorgeous, as usual. The students that lingered around were all staring at him—more like drooling. Luka gave Yuki a small smile as he approached and waved goodbye to others.

Yuki got in the car, and they drove off towards home.

* * *

"I still don't get why you needed both me and Cadenza to come with you, Neikan," Elegy was saying, brushing a few strands of silver hair out her eyes as they lurked in the shadows of some random trees, waiting for their targets to arrive, "Can't you handle this on your own? Or are you that weak?" she taunted her.

Neikan felt a wave of impatience and anger sweep over her, but she attempted to push it away for now as she spoke through gritted teeth, "I _could_. If it were only the Zweilts we were dealing with, I could handle this on my own, but I need you two to distract the bloody cross."

"Ah, I see," Cadenza smiled in a menacingly way, "Do you fear the bloody cross?"

Neikan 'hmped' and crossed her arms over her chest, "If he's half as powerful as his brother, then yes, I do. And you would be a fool for not fearing him as well, Cadenza," she taunted him back, flipping her pale white hair out her eyes as she continued, "I don't expect you to be able to kill him, all I need is for you two to distract him while I take God's Light."

Cadenza fumed at the woman's taunting but let it go for now, "You think it will be that simple?"

"No, of course not," Neikan pushed her lips into a pout, before she smiled; her red lips revealing smooth white fangs underneath, "But, who doesn't like a challenge? And anyways, this is just the beginning of my game. Things are going to get a whole lot more fun if this goes well."

"And if it doesn't?" Elegy prompted, arching a silver brow.

"Then we keep trying until we do, Reigna's orders," she interrupted them before they could protest, "Why? Do you two doubt your own strength that much?"

Elegy scoffed while Cadenza scowled, "And what makes you so confident?"

Neikan smirked, "They call me 'The Puppet Master' for a reason, I'm a master at what I do, Elegy," she ran a hand through her long white hair and flipped it over her shoulder, "Doesn't matter, God's Light is going to become mine, no matter what it takes."

Cadenza and Elegy smirked a bit in return. Despite her being a bitch, they liked her attitude.

"As long as I get to see my sweet Zess again, I have no complaints."

"Please stop it with that disgusting infatuation," Cadenza snapped and shot her a glare, "He's the enemy."

"Why? Jealous?"

Neikan tuned out their arguing, focusing on the road, trying to sense the spirits of Zess and Yuki.

"Shut up, you two," she snapped at them, shutting them up but they shot angry glares at her, like they were about to start shooting off insults at her as well, "They're coming."

The three got ready to attack.

* * *

Luka suddenly floored the gas pedal, making Yuki jump in his seat and brace himself, "Luka! W—what's—"

He cut himself off when a burst of grey energy cut across their path, Luka tried to avoid it, but ended up crashing the car into a nearby tree. Luckily, he managed to cover Yuki, and neither of them were injured.

He leaned back to look into Yuki's frightened green eyes, "Are you okay, Yuki?"

"I- I'm fine. What was that, duras?"

Luka shook his head, "Worse," he mumbled.

He gently lead Yuki out the car, telling him to stay behind him.

Three figured emerged from the cover of the trees. Two of them, Luka recognized, while Yuki only recognized Cadenza*. Between them, a womn stood. A woman, or a girl, they weren't sure. She didn't look any older then Touko or Lia, but the way she carried herself was very womanly-like. She had long, white, almost translucent hair to her waist, bangs that fell over her crimson red eyes , and fangs that poked out between her lips. She was dressed in all black like Elegy, except no gloves or long jacket. She had a hair band in her hair, pushing the long white strands out her face but her chinese cut bangs hung over her red eyes, her expression was one of boredom.

"We meet at last, God's Light," she greeted him, her voice sounding much older then she looked, a smile curving at her red lips, "It truly is an honor. Now, let' get this over with."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Yep, I'm that cruel. Please let me know if you like it or not, a review would be much appreciated. Let me know what you think of Neikan.**

**Neikan means wicked or treacherous. I wanted an evil girl's name so I googled a few. **

*** I'm basing this story off the manga, not the anime. Which means, that Yuki has only really met Cadenza, not Elegy. It also means that Yuki will be stronger in this. **


	2. Chapter 2: Yuki is Gone!

**The Puppet Master**

**Chapter Two**

"Lock sept!" Yuki murmured, light flooding from his body and flowing out of him, surrounding him and floating all about him, before he extended a hand into the air. A barrier formed all around the area they were in, concealing the group from the outside world, lest they be seen.

"I did it!" This was Yuki's second time constructing a barrier of this size. The situation was similar to last time, except their opponents were much tougher this time. He was a bit rusty because Reigna backed off them for about a month… But he guessed the short lived peace was over now.

"Little brat!" Elegy took out her whip as Luka's blade bounced off of Cadenza's, and they slid apart from each other.

Elegy lunged to strike Yuki—who was completely caught off guard. Luka rushed to stop her but he was too far away because of Cadenza. The attack was stopped not by Luka, but by the unfamiliar girl standing next to her.

"What the hell d'you think you're doing, Neikan?" Elegy snapped with malice at the girl, who was gripping Elegy's wrist in a tight, steel hold.

Luka rushed to Yuki's side, "Are you okay?" he asked, stroking Yuki's cheek tenderly.

"I—I'm fine," Yuki stammered, his golden eyes tearing away from Neikan and Elegy, "Why did Neikan protect me?"

"I don't know," Luka glared at the two women, who were whispering heatedly to each other.

"Don't you dare bruise up my next puppet!" Neikan was hissing into Elegy's ear, 'Focus on the bloody cross!"

Elegy huffed.

She wanted to get back at the little parasite for stealing Zess from her. If it weren't for the human girl, Zess would still be on their side!

Reading Elegy's expression, Neikan snarled, "Keep your petty problems out of this," she snatched her hand away from Elegy's wrist, "You'll have your revenge, but not today. Do you understand me?"

"Are you two done gossiping over there?" Cadenza growled, holding his sword up and facing Luka, "We're kind of in the middle of something here."

Elegy begrudgingly backed off Yuki. She knew that if she messed with Neikan, she'd get shit from both Reigna and Luze.

Elegy and Cadenza both lunged towards Luka, and the duras had to literally shove Yuki out the way of their attacks. The delicate blond landed flat on his butt and had to scramble the rest of the way out the range of their attacks and get to his feet, dusting himself off as he watched Luka take on both the Opasts with a concerned expression on his feminine face.

With the bloody cross preoccupied, Neikan saw her opportunity.

One minute she was beneath the cover of the trees, the next she was standing right behind Yuki. Yuki jumped and spun around to face her, but he was too slow.

Neikan grabbed Yuki's face in her hands and roughly yanked him close. Before Yuki could register what was going on, she pressed her red lips against his in a biting, and almost painful, kiss.

"Hey! Don't touch him!" Luka growled in fury, and attempted to intervene, but was stopped by both Cadenza and Elegy. If it was only just one of them, he could easily take them down and get to Yuki. But their combined powers were enough to stall Luka, for the time being.

Which was why Neikan chose the two.

Yuki struggled, clawing at the hands that were holding his face, but the girl's strength was too much. Usually he wouldn't hit a woman, even if it was an Opast, but just as he was about to use one of his martial arts moves to get her off him, a strange dizziness overtook him.

The edges of his vision began to get blurry as the girls gleaming red eyes glared back at him; he was caught in her spell. Completely hypnotized, he stopped struggling against her. His body wouldn't obey his thoughts, his hands fell to his sides, and he stood, motionless.

'_M—My strength… it's fading…_' He panicked inwardly, his head spinning like a top, before everything went black.

Neikan smirked and released the boy, allowing him to fall flat on his face in the gravel.

"YUKI!"

Luka managed to severely injure Cadenza and get past Elegy. The next thing Neikan knew, he was running at her, sword up and ready, to slice her into pieces.

She gulped and braced herself; she hadn't brought any weapons except a small dagger. That was a toy compared to Zess' sword.

Suddenly, a figure flashed in front of her, and the sound of swords bouncing off each other rang in her ears. She took a step back and opened her eyes to see what happened.

"Luze!" there was relief in her voice, "You came, why?"

"I figured you'd need me," was Luze's simple reply, not looking back at her.

"You saved me, thank you!"

Elegy and Cadenza were in shock, staring at the girl like she grown a second head. Her personality just did a total 180. Where did the narcissistic, arrogant bitch go? She suddenly turned all sweet and thankful when it was Luze who was helping her.

And they swore they saw a hint of a smile on Luze's lips; but it was probably their imagination.

Elegy helped Cadenza up and waited for what they had to do.

"What do we do?" Luze asks, eyeing his brother warily as Luka focused his worried attention on Yuki, who was lying on the ground behind Neikan's feet.

"We're done here," Neikan informed him, bouncing on the heels of her feet in barely contained excitement, "Let's head back."

Luze nodded as Neikan bent over and picked Yuki up around the waist.

"You're not going anywhere with him!" Luka growled, and attempted to attack, but was blocked by his younger twin, who sent a blast of gray energy at him; to distract him. It clouded his vision, and he had to close his eyes against the force of it.

Luze and Neikan disappeared in a flurry of rose petals, taking Yuki with them. Cadenza disappeared as well, and Elegy turned into her true form and flew away quickly.

Luka was left standing in the middle of the dirt path; alone.

Luka's sword slid out his hand and clattered to the ground. He attempted to control his emotions, something that he always did and was so good at, but he couldn't help himself when it came to Yuki's safety; which was now jeopardized. Because Luka failed to protect him. Now the enemy had him.

He lifted a fist and struck the nearest tree, his expression pained, but not from the impact. The bark splintered and cracked, the tree splitting upon the hard force of his punch, "Yuki…"

"Luka!"

Luka didn't have to look up to know that Hotsuma, Shusei, and Kuroto finally arrived on the scene, and was running towards him. They must've heard all the explosions and came to investigate.

Shusei slid to a halt and surveyed the destroyed forest all around them before he directed his gaze to the duras, "What happened?"

"Where's Yuki?" Hotsuma demanded, his fists clenching by his sides.

"...They took him."

"WHAT?!" Kuroto and Hotsuma both hollered, tempers rising at the thought of Yuki getting taken by anyone.

"Who took him?" Shusei asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Elegy, Luze, Cadenza," he heard Kuroto's heart hammer at the mention of Cadenza's name, "And some other Opast I didn't recognize."

"Sounds like everyone but Reigna… He must've summoned a new Opast," Shusei sighed.

"She's strong," Luka added, eyes staring off into the distance.

"Great," Hotsuma snarled and clenched his fists, "Another damn Opast we've got to deal with, how the fuck are we going to save Yuki?"

"Let's get back to the mansion and tell the others," Kuroto suggested, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "I'm sure that Takashiro will come up with something."

They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

Neikan made sure that the chains on Yuki's wrists were nice and tight before she stood up, dusting off her short black dress, "He'll probably remain unconscious for a few hours," she turned and smiled sweetly at Luze, "When he wakes, he'll be completely under my control."

"How does it work?"

"The kiss," she tapped her slender fingers against her lips, "Using the kiss, I connected him to me, and channeled my influence in him. It takes a while to get the host under my control; it has to shut down his bodily functions and his emotions. That way I can control him to do whatever I want. And since it's the Light of God, it'll take twice that long," she shrugged her shoulders.

Luze smirked; he was impressed.

"How do you plan to use the Light of God?"

"What's better fun than watching the Giou clan squirm?" The girl let out a chilling laugh, "I'll make Yuki fight and kill as many Zweilts as I can force out of him. The Zweilts won't have the heart to kill their precious Light of God, so it'll be easy!"

Luze smiled, "You're devious and manipulative, I love it."

"Thanks for noticing," Neikan hooked her unto his and smiled, showing her fangs, "C'mon, let's go to my room and we can have some fun."

Luze shook his head, "Not tonight," he declined as they made their way out the dark cellars, "I have to talk with Reigna, and you need to rest your body. I know that doing all that made you exhausted."

Niekan pushed her red lips into a pout, "I am not tired," she grumbled.

Luze shook his head, "Yes you are. Now rest, you need it."

Neikan sighed, she knew her not-quite-lover-but-deeper-then-a-fuck-buddy was right, and that's what irked her, "Fine," she detached her arm from his as they made their way back into the hall and closed the door behind them, making sure to lock it as well, "But be back when he wakes up. I'll show you what I can make him do."

Luze nodded and smirked, "I look forward to it."

They parted ways.

* * *

Luka tuned out Touko's and Lia's annoying sobbing as he leaned against the office wall, waiting for what Takashiro had planned. All the zweilt, including Luka, Takashiro, and Tachibana were seated all around the main room of the Twilight Mansion. Everyone was quiet, there was a gloominess hanging about the room.

Hotsuma was fidgeting where he sat, Shusei and Tsukumo looked relatively calm but worried, Touko and Lia were crying and holding hands, Senshirou and Kuroto were both standing with their arms crossed, Sairi, like Luka, was hovering in the back ground and listening intently for what Takahsiro had to say.

Takashiro sat with his fingers intertwined together in front of his face. He looked at Tsukumo, "can you sense him anywhere, Tsukumo?"

Tsukumo shook his head, closing his eyes and lowered his head in barely concealed shame, "He's probably somewhere inside a barrier, or too far away. I can sense anything of him."

Takashiro sighed, "Alright," he stood up, "Looks like we have to just wait."

"What?!"

"Takashiro!"

"We can't just leave him!"

"What if they kill him!"

Takashiro held up a hand for silence, ignoring all the protests, "We have no way of tracking them. I know they won't kill Yuki yet, since that Neikan Opast seemed to have want to use Yuki for something, from what Luka told us. If she could, she probably would've killed Yuki right then and there, so I doubt that's what her motive is."

"Then what is their motive?" Lia asked and sniffed, "Why do they want to use Yuki?"

Takashiro sighed, "For our downfall."

Silence met his words.

"We'll see this Neikan again, soon," he stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Tomorrow, the Zweilts will go to school like normal. Anyone asks about Yuki, say that he's sick. We might hear or pick up on something, who knows," he shrugged "It's the best we can do right now."

Rage boiled inside of Luka; even though he knew what Takashiro was saying was true, and made the most sense. He turned angrily and stormed out of the room. He marched up the stairs and into Yuki's room to cool his head.

He took a seat on Yuki's bed, the young male's sweet scent lingered on the sheets. It comforted Luka, in a way. But it also made it feel that Yuki was so far out of his reach.

'_Yuki…_'


End file.
